Predictive cruise control (PCC) systems are enhancements to traditional cruise control systems that set a target speed to be maintained by a vehicle in motion while the cruise control functionality is active. PCC systems automatically adjust cruise control target speeds based on a variety of inputs, such as a vehicle's position relative to a location on a route map, terrain or slope information, and predicted or predetermined paths to a destination. PCC systems, when properly used, can improve the fuel efficiency of a vehicle compared with traditional cruise control systems. Prior PCC systems have typically provided very little information to the operator of the vehicle, even to the extent of providing no signal to the operator that a PCC system is even active. Therefore, prior PCC systems may be undesirable for some operators, especially those having less experience with PCC systems.